1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a decorative light strip. More particularly, the present invention relates to a decorative light strip for self-attaching to a rain gutter or a roof overhang.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for light strips have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A first example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,357,653 to Kovacs teaches an adjustable four sided frame assembled of four easily cut-to-length channeled members for displaying strands of Christmas light bulbs around rectangular window panes and having notched flanges running along opposite side of such member for the length of the same for engaging tinsel foil wrapping and each member having slotted apertures in a longitudinal inner side flange for holding the light bulbs. The frame knocks down for storage.
A second example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,852,832 to Delaney teaches a decorative light holder which includes means for retaining separate lights and intermediate wiring along straight and curvilinear paths including paths perpendicular to each other; and includes contact adhesive means to permit easy attachment on walls or other structures, such as window frames or adjacent interior or exterior wall structures.
A third example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,067,061 to Prickett teaches a decorative trim lighting system that includes an elongated, resilient retaining strip which is formed in a laterally folded configuration and is securable to an exterior surface portion of a building. The bulb socket portions of a decorative light string are removably received in a longitudinally spaced series of openings formed through the strip, and a longitudinally spaced series of bent edge portions of the strip overlie and releasably hold the longitudinal electrical power supply wiring segments interconnecting the sockets. The strip may also be used to slidably and releasably hold enlarged end portions of retaining tab members to which the sockets are secured.
A fourth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,441,224 to Ludwig teaches a retainer for attaching wiring, such as a continuous strand of decorative Christmas lights, to objects such as facia, rain gutters, eaves, walls, ceilings, and windows is disclosed. The retainer has a receiving means for accepting and holding the wiring. The retainer can be attached to the object by the use of an adhesive, by the use of a fastener, or a combination of the two.
A fifth example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,469,344 to Kotsakis teaches an elongate member defining spaced apart openings each for inserted reception of a decorative light bulb of a light string. Flanges provided on the interior of each of the openings frictionally engage the light bulb surface and restrain same against accidental separation from the opening. Apertures in the elongate member each serve to receive a fastener, such as a finishing nail, attaching the elongate member to a wall surface. The elongate members are of a convenient length to permit orderly bundling of those elongate members associated with a single light string to provide for orderly removal, storage and installation of the light string.
A sixth example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,188,644 B1 to Kotsakis teaches a decorative lighting system that is used with a string of lights, usually of the xe2x80x9cmini-lightxe2x80x9d type. A string of lights is mounted in an extruded plastic channel, with the light sockets engaged in respective apertures spaced along one side of the channel. A cap snap fits over the open side of the channel to form a complete box section housing all the wiring and inner ends of the light sockets. The resulting unit is mounted on a window using an appropriate fastener, preferably hook and loop fastener, along the channel base and the window pane.
A seventh example, U.S. Pat. No. 6,217,192 B1 to Stratton teaches a decorative trim light supporting apparatus that is formed by an elongated resilient strip having a series of longitudinally spaced apertures therethrough. Strip fasteners projecting through elected apertures removably anchor the strip to a surface. Friction gripping bulb socket supports are removably received by other apertures.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for light strips have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light strip for self-attaching to a rain gutter or a roof overhang that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light strip for self-attaching to a rain gutter or a roof overhang that is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light strip for self-attaching to a rain gutter or a roof overhang that is simple to use.
Briefly stated, still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a decorative light strip that self-attaches to a rain gutter or a roof overhang and which includes a body that is self-attached to the rain gutter or the roof overhang, at least one incandescent lamp socket operatively connected to the body, and an electrical line cord electrically communicating the at least one incandescent lamp socket with a power source. The body is a foam tube that is flexible, compressible, slender, and elongated, and has a split extending longitudinally along the length thereof and which receivingly engages, so as to self-attach the foam tube of the body to, the rain gutter or the roof overhang. The at least one incandescent lamp socket extends laterally in the foam tube of the body. The electrical line cord extends longitudinally in the foam tube of the body. The foam tube of the body is either continuous or discontinuous.
The novel features which are considered characteristic of the present invention are set forth in the appended claims. The invention itself, however, both as to its construction and its method of operation, together with additional objects and advantages thereof, will be best understood from the following description of the specific embodiments when read and understood in connection with the accompanying drawing.